Hush Little Baby
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: For Morino Ibiki suspicious was usually 98% correct. sometimes he really wished they weren't.
1. Chapter 1

_I have no rights to Narotu._

_Enjoy_.

x-x

x-x

He had noticed the trend and been highly suspicious.

And for Morino Ibiki suspicious was usually 98% correct

Talented Kunoichi were attacked. It was extremely thought out with the women caught at the end of missions with low Chakra levels unable to fend off numerous attackers. Every single one of them raped multiple times by at least three to five men. The women were all in their mid-twenties or older but it had been growing concern for the intimidating Shinobi, especially when none could identify an the similarities were obvious and the battle hardened Kunoichi were bitter but recovering, happily plotting revenge.

And then the acting Hokage had said those damning words and he knew he was right.

"_We must ensure that the next generation of Shinobi are of good stock, strong, powerful and loyal. We must not fall into the trap of complacency and find ourselves without in the coming years, especially as so many good men have been lost."_

Slowly he had seen how even the worst male Shinobi was picked over the female, Kunoichi missioins becoming more degrading. It was subtle, so much so that if he didn't have the mission copies he wouldn't have noticed or been able to predict what would happen. To the outsider nothing would seem amiss, only once up to Special Jounin and ANBU level was it traceable.

So here he was after months of work finally able to get them in one place, away from prying eyes or ears glued to the wall.

"No one warned her!

I informed you of what was happening and you all quickly pulled your precious Clan heirs and children into safety, sent off on missions or betrothed for their safety."

Ibiki let none speak, his body dominating the room as his anger came off him in waves and the shadows behind him cast by the candles seemed to rise with his voice.

"It was to be passed along. Did you think her too young or did you not car-"

Ibiki faltered, his eyes narrowing as his long time colleague barely dropped his chin, blonde hair falling forehead. But for Ibiki it was a confession shouted from the rooftops.

"You threw her to the dogs. She was the scapegoat, the sacrifice to appease them." His hissing voice was sharper than any katana and as the so called honourable Clan and Prominent Shinobi family heads stiffened in indignation so did the tiny bit of guilt. The guilt of – better her than mine- that came from what Ibiki said next.

"She was their friend, their teammate. How many lives, how many of your family would be lost if she didn't save them, and you bastards threw her to the dogs."

He was seething, leaning against the wall behind him Anko watched him warily fully expecting him to strike out, checking the time she let him finish.

"Her teammates were gone, sent on farcical missions, her workload increased - the signs were obvious, even the civilians were warning her when they saw her exhausted on the streets. But what does it matter as long as your precious children are safe."

"Ibiki, its time."

With barely an acknowledgement the tall man sneered at the group not even bothering to assure them he would be ready when they needed or that yes he did want to over throw the Hokage. If they hadn't realised that by now they were all retards, but it didn't stop him from never wanting to see the bastards again.

Following Anko out the door, he sighed heavily, checking the time with a grunt and quickening his stride.

"Any word on the team?"

"Still months away." Anko replied.

"No more attacks." A large hand reached up to massage the back of his neck, before sharply turning left and right to crack out the kinks.

"Not since."

"Bastards are waiting."

Looking around Anko spotted a trusted ANBU and relaxed slightly. Loyalty and horror had been rampant through ANBU when they realised what had purposely been done to the one that saved so many of them, fighting tooth and nail to keep them alive. And the ones who hadn't cared and were slowly found to follow the Hokage were sadly lost on missions, all explainable really.

"She's the prize."

Ibiki grunted in agreement. "Suna's delegation is coming soon?"

"It's been changed again."Anko let Ibiki curse waiting for him to control himself again. "Power is unstable and rogue elements are rising etc. ANBU team sixteen will be in range next week."

"Make sure he knows."

Unspoken but felt as the air grew heavy was the – _maybe he can do more than we can_. With communications outside of the village on lockdown hopefully it would get through.

Reaching the door of his home Ibiki nodded goodnight to Anko ignoring the sympathy in her eyes as he swiftly opened the door and entered, locking everything behind him and triggering the traps. Just as he had his boots and coat off it started.

Striding down to the room the whimpers he heard escalated to full body screams as he burst into the room and enveloped the thrashing body in his large arms.

"Shush I got you, its okay I got you."

He whispered nonsense, until her eyes opened and she saw him, instantly relaxing into his arms as he looked and nodded at her for eyes stared back at him, void and lifeless now that the terror was gone. One arm went around her shoulders and the other supported her heavily pregnant belly as he helped her rise up in the bed, settling her against her and waiting until she fell asleep.

Another night of nightmares, every single night since Danzou had made him Sakura's personal suicide watch, abortion had not been allowed, the old man positively gleeful when he had ordered Ibiki to protect her when he had voiced his concern for her health after returning from a two month mission and spying the young womern holding a Kunai to her wrist.

Watching the pink haired medic sleep Ibiki contemplated his new growing suspiscion. The moment the child was born and Sakura's body was ready the same thing would happen again, the seventeen - nearly eighteen year old with perfect Chakra control and high IQ used to produce Danzou's new generation of Shinobi. Sakura and the other Kunoichi that had been raped by ROOT and the now dead ANBU that Danzou had converted.

X-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_I was reading Playing the Game and Catch 22 (both fantastic fics I am annoyed it took me so long to open the damn link and read them) the weekend when this little plot bunny started hopping. I don't know if this will be more than a one shot or little snippets I guess it up to the bunny._

_I hope you enjoyed._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger_.


	2. Chapter 2

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

x-x

"They got Haruno."

Ibiki cursed softly and closed his eyes at Anko's words, leaning back in his chair as she entered his office and closed the door firmly behind her.

"It gets worse."

Head raising Ibiki stared down his second in command.

"She wasn't on a mission. They got her leaving the hospital; she had spent the last twenty two hours working on the ANBU team that had been ambushed. ANBU patrol found her in a lane way two hundred yards from the hospital. Inuzuka confirmed 5 assailants and a civilian confirmed seeing ANBU dressed in black _helping _Haruno home."

ROOT. Ibiki growled and reaching out pulled a scroll from his desk and tossed it to Anko, the purple haired woman scowling slightly as she filled out the report.

The next day Ibiki walked into the hospital visibly releasing his anger so he would be able to deal with the pink haired medic calmly without letting her feel the brute of it. Reaching the young women's room he opened the door softly and was surprised to find Sakura asleep. Quietly he catalogued what he could see.

Bruising on the face – they had had to disorient her.

Bruises on the neck – they had choked her, either during the act or before to have her unconscious, or both.

Nails torn and bloody – she had scratched them badly.

Hands and arms scratched and bruised – she had fought despite extreme Chakra exhaustion.

Her injuries were visible – she had had barely, if any Chakra to fight with.

Taking her chart from the end of the bed he scanned it quickly.

Damn Danzou's dogs and Damn Danzou.

Clenching his fists around the chart he breathed deeply. With Tsunade in a coma and Shizune isolated with her - all the better to concentrate on the Hokage and prevent any attacks there was no one he truly trusted to get a second opinion from.

She had been raped repeatedly, five different samples found, all injuries caused by self-defence and restraint, not to mention that she had been kept conscious until the last moment to ensure she experienced it all, to break her spirit.

And now she was being kept in a medical induced coma by Danzou's orders to allow her to fully heal and recuperate.

Turning on his heel Ibik left the room unable to do anything until the pink hair medic was allowed to wake, with determination he made his way to the medical record room, a loud barking order making the nurses scatter like pigeons. Quickly he gathered the files and scanned them, throwing them into the copier when needed until his copied bundle was as thick as all the files.

His reputation and demeanour had aided Ibiki many times and the clear path he had out of the hospital and back to his office was Kami sent. A shout had Anko in his office and throwing the files at her he summarised.

"All ten of the Kunoichi attacked and raped in the last six months had their work load increased causing them to be in a near constant state of Chakra exhaustion."

"You knew that?" Anko raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Ibiki nodded. "All ten were on short term contraception, using Chakra and the Jutsu's to prevent pregnancy, each of them including Haruno were ordered to have a routine medical exam where they were given a contraception shot – orders from Danzou, Kunoichi were wasting Chakra and the shots were more effective."

Anko's face was paling.

"I need you to check the medical storage." Ibiki rasped, teeth grinding as he continued. "Two Kunoichi's asked for abortive measures immediately, another had such damage done to her womb from missions she lost the child within two weeks but all became pregnant.

I also found a file stating Danzou has given orders that any and all Shinobi related pregnancies cannot be aborted without his approval.

"Placabo's. "The Kunoichi choked out as she scowled with anger now that the shock was wearing off.

"Get Hana into the hospital to look at Haruno's file, with her Chakra control she could prevent or abort any pregnancy making it look natural."

"What did they do?" The question fell from Anko's lips easily, the purple haired Kunoichi knowing her commander well.

"She is in an indefinite medically induced coma due to a suspected head trauma by _Hokage's_ orders."

"Shit." Anko sat heavily on one of the office's battered chairs. Flipping through the files she muttered and cursed under her breath, head flying up as she quickly announced. "Kakashi and his team had their mission extended by six months, reporting into several bases to gather the intel, relieve the Shinobi stationed for at least a week or two of R&R and to rendezvous with ROOT members at some point. "

"Isolating and break her."

"She's stronger than that." Anko admitted with a shrug.

"But in little ways she has always been protected from the very ugly side of Shinobi life. She was even a virgin and with the Clan having pulled most of their kids into compounds most of her friends are gone."

"So now what?"

Ibiki sighed, his large frame dwarfing the chair he sat in." We wait; gather Intel, you and Hana check the hospital.

Two days later Ibiki watched Anko leave his office and restrained the urge to throw his desk against the wall. Throwing off his coat he headed to the interrogation cells needing to feel blood and cause pain.

He really hated when some of his suspicions were correct.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Snippets might keep it going but it won't be a long fic and will not be linear. I am being vague on purpose, trying to convey it all in the moment and conversations that Ibiki is having while still watching out for spies. Some chapters will have more detail than others._

_Hope you enjoyed._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	3. Chapter 3

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

x-x

x-x

Leaning her hands against the counter of the Yamanaka's flower shop Sakura rolled her eyes as once again Ino spaced out. The blonde Kunoichi more distracted than usual and barely conversing on her favourite topic, men – civilian versus Shinobi. But mentioning the Kunoichi that had been attacked in the last few weeks had made the blonde clamp up.

"Ino what's wrong?"

With a start the blonde looked at Sakura, shoulders slumping as she admitted " Nothing . . . . everything."

Frowning Sakura reached out to rub her friends shoulder. Since Kakashi, Naruto and Sai had been sent on a long term mission and Yamato had been ordered back into ANBU, the pinkette had found herself spending more time with the other teams when she was out of the hospital. Sighing inwardly she wished she could meet with Shizune, spend a day bitching about the hospital and lament about Tsunade's never ending bad habits as the rightful Hokage continued on in her coma.

"Ino."

Both girls turned to see Inoichi standing at the doorway into the back of the shop. "Your Mother wants you."

Face torn Ino looked from her Father to Sakura, biting her lip as very nervous habit as the blonde always said it would ruin her lips.

"Pig?"

"Forehead . I"

Inoichi came to stand by Ino's side a loving hand placed on his daughter's shoulder interrupting the two young women. "Go to your Mother Ino, I will walk Sakura home I need to speak to her."

After a searching look the blonde nodded and bade her pink haired friend goodnight with a soft smile.

Walking with Yamanaka Inoichi was tense, the medic wondering at the unusual vibe coming off the older man, a man who had acted like a father figure at times for her since her own parents had died.

"The Clan is arranging Ino's betrothed."

"Oh." Sakura was shocked, of all things she wasn't expecting that, thinking her friend would have a few years left and be allowed to choose herself. But the way Inoichi spoke there obviously wasn't a list of candidates to choose from.

"I would hope you support her."

"Of course." Sakura smiled up at the blonde man, the weak smile he returned unusual.

"Clan duties mean she may not be around Konoha much and it will be a few months before you can have your girly weekends again."

Reaching her home Sakura bowed in thanks, a flash in Inoichi's eyes prompting her to ask. "Yamanaka-san is everthing okay?"

Hesitating Inoichi reached out and squeezed Sakura's shoulder. "Take care of yourself Sakura."

Tilting her head Sakura watched him walk away, pushing the strange farewell from her head as she went to collapse on her bed before her next shift.

Over the next few days Sakura was unable to pin down any of her friends.

Neji and Hinata were cloistered inside the Hyuuga Compound, the stoic guard staring Sakura down until she left after informing her they were unable to meet her. Ino had been sent to Wave for month long negotiations, Chouji accompanying her with their parents, the InoShikaCho trio broken as Shikamaru was heading on a diplomatic mission.

TenTen's parents had informed Sakura she was busy, Shino was deeply involved in Clan rituals, the periodic binding of the Kakaichu occurring at a strange time to Sakura's mind but she shrugged it off. Inuzuka Tsume had nearly snarled at her when she asked for Kiba to let her know when he would like to train.

After a few days it was nearly two weeks, then over a month and though she tried to convince herself she was jumping to conclusions Sakura could not help but feel her year mates and their parents were giving her the cold shoulder.

Walking down the streets Sakura laughed with delight as she spied a green figure and heard the loud exclamation. "My Beautiful Blossom."

She gratefully sank into Lee's arm, the brushy browed Shinobi exchanging a look of surprised shock with his Mentor before enjoying the embrace and then giving his beloved pink haired friend a quizzical look.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you Lee, you too Gai-sensei. Everyone's on missions or caught with clan duties, you're the first member of our rookie year that I've laid eyes on in weeks, or come near enough to me to talk."

Listening to his pupil reassure his rivals student Gai frowned remembering Ibiki's warning last month, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

"Sakura." He interrupted the duo, his serious face wiping all smiles from Lee's. "You have heard of the attacks on the Kunoichi's?"

"Hai Gai-sensei."

"These are dangerous times Sakura, you need to be careful."

Smiling at the care coming from the taller man she reassured him. "Don't worry Gai-sensei, I'm careful, anyway Hokage-sama has me off the mission roster until the hospital is at peak sufficiency. Which will be never." Sakura scowled at the end.

From that moment Lee magically popped up when Sakura was lonely and many times either he or Gai were waiting at the hospital to walk her home and once or twice carried her after long Chakra exhausting shifts.

Until they were sent on a mission by the Hokage and an ambushed ANBU team were brought in forcing Sakura to spend twenty two hours in surgery and walk home alone.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Gai is too honourable not to warn Sakura and I love the idea of the two of them protecting Sakura until Danzou got rid of them. Hope you enjoyed._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	4. Chapter 4

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

x-x

He didn't know what brought him here but from the moment he had heard that they were bringing Haruno out of her induced coma he found his feet bringing him towards the hospital and into the Sakura's room. He leaned against the wall and waited, grunting when a nurse entered and squeaked at the sight of him.

Hawkeyed he observed her check the chart, fiddle with the IV and from a tray on a locker beside the bed start injecting a clear liquid. Everything Hana would say would happen, a qualified vet he had trusted her to know about the drugs needed, the Inuzuka the one who had come to him enraged when she found out about her brother's Rookie's year being put to ground. Sadly it was too late,- by the time she had realised it was not only her brother that was engulfed by Clan work - due to both ANBU and Clan business , Haruno had already been attacked.

"What are you doing?" Ibiki crossed the room in a second and grabbed the nurse's hand looking at the seals that had been about to go around Sakura's wrists.

"Hokage's orders." The nurse stammered.

Chakra restraints.

"Nurse Kana, Leave." At the Ward Matron's order, the nurse scurried out dropping the seals on the bed. The heavy set woman closing the door behind her and giving Ibiki an assessing look before making her way to the bed and picking up the seals.

"Nasty things. Poor girl." Wrapping the seals around Sakura's wrist the Matron did it all slowly speaking firmly. "After everything she's been through, attacked, raped, induced coma for six weeks in case of brain damage." She harrumphed letting Ibiki know her opinion on that before her voice thickened in hatred. "And now Chakra restraints so that she doesn't abort."

Standing tall the matron nodded at Ibiki and moved to open the door just before the Hokage and his ever accompanying ROOT guards entered.

"Morino you are here why?"

The smug questioning look Danzou gave him, set Ibiki's jaw, the tall man informing him. " The attack on Haruno resembles attacks on Kunoichi returning from missions, hopefully Haruno may have information that can help identify the assailants, perhaps Rain or Iron country."

The glee was visible in Danzou's eyes, the need to hit the slimy man forcing Ibiki to step back and watch as the Matron continued waking Sakura.

Ten minutes later she stirred, eyelashes fluttering and hands moving. Instantly the Matron was holding her hand, reassuring her.

"Sakura, it's Suza, you're at the hospital.

You're safe."

He watched as her eyes open and was dismayed at the emptiness that lay there, caught the panic that filled them as she saw Danzou at the end of her bed, flanked by his guard. Suza blocked Sakura from sight making her comfortable and raising her up on the bed, impressing Ibiki when she took her hand under the guise of checking the IV and gave it a hard squeeze, taking position by her side and not letting go, giving Sakura those few seconds to pull herself together.

"There we go Sakura, Morino-san needs to ask you some questions and Hokage-sama is here to see how you feel."

Her emerald eyes were stilled panic as she looked at Ibiki then dropped her gaze.

"Haruno-san."

He kept his voice calm and low, the Matron's eyes widening at the softness in his tone.

"I know its hard, but I need you to tell me what you remember."

Sakura gulped, holding on to Suza's hand like a lifeline, minutes passing by before Ibiki grabbed a chair, brought it to the bed and sat, taking Sakura's other hand in his large one. Uncharacteristic but it felt needed.

"Sakura?"

"I finished a double shift at the hospital, three major surgeries. My Chakra was drained. I walked home." Her voice was dull and low, head dropping lower as she spoke, tears started to fall. "I . . . I was hit on the head from behind . . . . . and that's all I remember . . I felt my clothes being ripped and pain, but it was all black."

Suza stood pouring a glass of water and handing it to Sakura, catching Ibiki's eye and narrowing her gaze under the blunt fringe of her hair. Taking the empty glass she sat once more, adding.

"That can happen with shock, or drugs."

"How do you feel Haruno."

Danzou's voice was like a bulldozer, shattering the quiet and raising the tension in Sakura's voice by a thousand, her body stiffening under Ibiki's hand. Letting it go Ibiki stood and went to lean against the window watching Danzou speak, disgust growing at the proud way he held himself and took enjoyment from the young Kunoichi's pain.

"I do not know Hokage-sama."

"That is understandable, you were raped."

The gasp from Sakura's lips was sharp, hearing the words making it more real Ibiki susposed, watching those emerald eyes fill with tears once more.

"It was decided to keep you in a medically induced coma to ensure your body had time to recover."

And for the foetus to grow Ibiki growled inwardly.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

Either Danzou didn't hear the pain and hollowness in her voice or , no Ibiki amended he simply didn't care.

"O f course Haruno-sama, I care for all my Shinobi, considering your condition I will ensure your workload is lessened for the coming months."

"Hokage-sama?" The soft questioning voice she spoke with obviously knew the answer but it was easy to see how much she didn't want it to be voiced.

"The child you carry Haruno, you need to be healthy."

"With respect Hokage-sama I will be having an abortion –"

"No Haruno." Danzou's voice cut through the room, filled with steel it was final.

"I . . what?"

"All abortions must be approved by me, and with the Shinobi force so depleted we cannot afford the loss of one potential Shinobi from our ranks." Danzou announced, bandaged and lined face hard, damn eye gleaming with triumph.

Twisting her hands Sakura stopped and with horror traced the seals on her hands, head shooting up to Danzou.

"Ah yes, to ensure you don't train or take missions that would harm the child or unknowly cause an abortion yourself. Who knows what powerful abilities your child could carry."

Silence filled the room, the Matron's face smoothing into a professional mask as she handed Sakura another glass of water. Before their eyes she caved inwards, the glass nearly falling from her hands as her eyes dulled, sinking into the pillows her face paled and Ibiki would swear he saw her strength drain from her at that very moment.

His achievement reached Danzou left the room, his guard closing the door, leaving Ibiki and Suza with Sakura.

"I supervised her when she first started training and she lied to him." The Matron directed at Ibiki.

Stepping up he bent at eye level, pleading." Haruno, what happened, what did you not tell."

It felt like a lifetime but ever so slowly emerald eyes rose, the pain radiating off her was nearly suffocating but more worrying was the defeat that was growing.

"It was his guards . . . . . . and he watched."

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_And now everyone wants to kill Danzou._

_I hoped you enjoyed._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	5. Chapter 5

_I have no rights to Naruto. _

_Enjoy._

x-x

x-x

Like his suspicions Ibiki never dismissed his feelings and soon found himself passing the hospital, the market, any and all places he thought were probable and over time became routine to simply check on the condition of Haruno Sakura.

Ibiki had a feeling that he needed to keep an eye on her.

More than once he had simply come up to her side and without a word took her groceries from her walking her home and reinforcing her traps. He would nod in greeting as he walked by the hospital at the exact time her shift started to make sure she was in one piece when she entered. Maito Gai had seen him one evening, pulling his mini-me back and after a long stare had nodded in acceptance and shared responsibility, those dark eyes hardening in a rare display of anger when noting Sakura's condition.

He never said a word and neither did she. Not since she admitted who had attacked her and who had watched. Perhaps she thought he would tell Danzou, but as the weeks went on Ibiki realised that she simply didn't care, dead eyes were the only answer he got.

And still none of her friends came to her, nor their parents.

It caused him to worry about her, a rare position for him to be in.

Danzou had called him to his office, the smug piece of slime satisfied at Ibiki's false evidence trail that pointed at Rain as the culprits behind the attack.

"_Perhaps Akatsuki in Haruno's case to demoralise the Kyuubi Container."_

Ibiki had grunted, adding his next tidbit. "Unfortunately the mixture of drugs that were needed to keep Haruno in a coma may have caused permanent memory loss in regards to the attack. It could be years or never before she remembers."

Suza had been quick to inform Ibiki of what should have happened; the heavy set no nonsense woman gladly informing him that Danzou had never ordered Sakura's Chakra to be restrained while she was in the coma, allowing her to keep her memory. A two way curse.

Then Danzou tilted his head, Ibiki forcing himself not to shit his stance as the bandaged Hokage questioned. "You seem awfully concerned about Haruno."

"It is a break from pattern and concerns me, she was the youngest to be attacked. Similar attacks have occurred in other Countries, the women abducted near the end of the pregnancies and never found again. If Konoha was to lose the apprentice of the Godaime it would be bad for moral and our outside image." Truth mixed with lies, for Ibiki was still not sure why he was so personally concerned.

Image, strength and power were Danzou's most valuable needs and characteristics, and Ibiki happily watched as the old man frowned, hoping he had perhaps stalled a plan or forced it to be re-thought.

He was dismissed after finishing routine reports and checking his watch made his way to the hospital to catch a glimpse of the medic on his mind.

After twenty minutes of waiting with no sign of her Ibiki moved, questioning Gai and Lee as they were once more heading to the gates for a mission. Lead stomach weighing him down he went to the market, to the training grounds, the academy, the ramen shop until lfinally without realising it he sighed in relief and the weight came off his shoulders.

Sakura sat on the wooden planks of the old battered red bridge, feet dangling down and her head leaning against one of the poles of the railings. She didn't look at him when he crouched down beside her, the black circles under her eyes larger than they had been and her frame thinner apart from the small swell of her stomach.

They sat in silence, Ibiki leaning over to watch the water, internally debating whether to broach the subject of her attack or not. The decision was taken from him.

"The doctor said that without Danzou's permission he cannot determine the origin of the male specimen that resulted in the pregnancy or the attackers."

Her voice was still dull and listless but Ibiki hoped he heard the faintest trace of anger, turning his head dead eyes still looked back at him.

"I don't who to kill . . . . or to dream of killing."

"When the child is born you can find out." Ibiki offered, weak though it was.

"And the others?"

"An Inuzuka was on the team that found you."

Sakura nodded her head before leaning against the railing, eyelashes fluttering. A nice easy quiet filled the air, Ibiki hearing birds chirping just as Sakura murmured. "I want to pull his heart from his chest and make him watch. To tear off their balls and cock and feed them to them or make them feel what they did me to me tenfold."

Eyes narrowing at the certainty and need in her voice Ibiki spoke unexpectantly to her and to his own ears. " I know a man, he can certainly make them feel what you did – more so even."

A tiny barely perceivable smile graced the young woman's lips, eyes brightening for just a second. "Good."

"We'll have to wait and find them."

Rubbing her stomach she raised her head and looked to the sky. "I have time."

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Thanks so much for all the reviews; I'm sorry if I haven't replied back to all of them my internet connection is bad._

_I know I am not totally accurate with the doctor not allowing the identification of the attackers – just pretend they could check with other countries if needed – even though Sakura and Ibiki know the truth._

_Also take for granted that Danzou's guards are on rota's and not always the same ones so they would have to investigate._

_Hope you enjoyed . . even considering the material._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagge _


	6. Chapter 6

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

Yamanaka was back and with him his daughter and teammate. Dropping the sign in logbook that was periodically dropped to him throughout the day to check on those entering and leaving Konoha Ibiki quickly strode out of his office and through the halls of ANBU causing many of his Shinobi to move out of the way or flatten themselves against the walls.

If he was right about Yamanaka Ino's character the young Kunoichi would have spent the last hour or so at home before heading off to search for her friends. In this case Sakura, who was working at the hospital as a diagnostic assistant, no heavy lifting, no stress, no use of actual sharp instruments or needles – under Danzou's orders. Ibiki was waiting for the order that would make her a receptionist, not even allowing her to the thing she loved and excelled at. An order he knew Sakura herself knew was to come.

Entering the hospital and taking the Emergency Exit stairs two at a time he reached the third floor in minutes, opening the door and holding it at the sight of Yamanka Ino, blonde hair swinging as she walked up to the pink haired medic.

"Forehead, what happened to you" Ino stammered taking in the large black circles that had taken up permanent residence under Sakura's eyes, the sunken cheeks and high cheekbones, the thin forearms and wrists shown off by the white medical coat, the pink haired medic looked pale, fragile and withdrawn.

"Yamanaka-san."

Clearly taken aback at the cool response she received, Ino leaned against the nurse's station, eyebrows rising. "Wow forehead what the hell . . . . . . . . . seriously what happened?"

"What happened Yamanaka-san is you betrayed me." Sakura spoke, jaw clenched. Ibiki swore he could hear her teeth grind as she reached to shuffle some files on the top of the station, clearly trying to distract herself.

Ino roled her eyes. "Jezz Sa-"

"I am Haruno to you." Sakura bit out, catching the eye roll and turning to face the blonde Kunoichi fully, letting her anger build and hissing out.

"You knew, the last day I saw you, I asked you. I even mentioned the kunoichi being attacked and you didn't say anything"

"I thought my dad was going to-"

Sakura cut across her, emerald eye brightening in her anger as she leaned over into Ino's face. "Bullshit. Your dad told me to take care of myself, no warning. Ten years of friendship meant jack shit to you."

"It wasn't that simple Forehead." Ino pleaded. Ibiki snorted from his viewpoint, even he could see from the slumping of the blonde's shoulder that she was guilty.

"Yes it was – Sakura be careful at night, they think the attacks on kunoichi's are deliberate and we could be next, my Father is getting me out of the way." Sakura spat, wondering why the resistance had never said anything to her if they had told.

"You have no right."

Sakura scoffed at her former friend, the blonde's shoulder going back, long bony tail flinging behind her back in righteous anger.

"No right Fuck you Ino. The only one who cared was Gai-sensei and Lee, everyone else disappeared or walked in the other direction when they saw me. You didn't even leave or send me a note."

Clenching her fists Sakura turned and with angry jerky movements pulled off her white coat and threw it behind the nurse's station turning to face Ino. The blonde's face fell instantly at the sight of Sakura's swelled stomach, her small frame made smaller by lack of eating, making the three month pregnancy look larger than it should.

"Forehead." Ino trailed off at a loss.

"This is what happened Yamanaka-san. I was attacked and raped and by the Hokage's orders I must carry to term."

Catching sight of Ibiki standing at the emergency ex Sakura brushed past her one time friend spitting at her. "Stay the hell away from me."

Taking satisfaction in the way the blonde's face crumbled, Ibiki held open the door, waiting for Sakura to enter the stairwell before letting the door bang close.

Whirling to face him she pointed up at his face, her voice an angry whisper. "Did you know?"

"I brought my suspicions to them." Ibiki grunted taking the young Kunoichi's arm as she faltered.

"Then why-"

"Why didn't I tell you-"

Ibiki interrupted Sakura and she interrupted her in return. "Yeah and Danzou wouldn't have thought that the least bit suspicious, you talking to me. No why the hell didn't they (the resistance) warn me. Danzou's been gunning for me since the start. Hell why didn't I see it myself."

Her voice trailed off at the end, defeat and pain lacing it, one hand reaching up to touch the swell of her stomach only to fall, a scowl covering her face before it was pulled into her usual mask of indifference.

"You heard rumours, but as you said Danzou had you chained inside the hospital." Ibiki said before he admitted. " You should have been told, in hindsight we should have realised you were a high target."

Sakura leaned against the wall, voice small."I thought they were my friends, I healed all of them, helped them, trained with them. They just turned their backs on me."

"To be fair the Hyuuga's have been under house arrest."

Sakura gave a harsh laugh. " I wish someone have put me under house arrest."

Before his eyes he watched as she collapsed into herself, adrenaline fading as exhaustion, stress and lack of food took over. Catching her before she slid to the ground Ibiki picked her up bridal style and set off up the stairs towards the roof. Taking his time he took the roofs landing outside Sakura's with only his own ANBU spotting him and diverting ROOT for him.

Entering the apartment for the first times in weeks Ibiki frowned at the dust gathering on the furniture. He placed the now sleeping Sakura on the sofa, dragging an old blanket over her before quietly checking the cupboards and the fridge, inwardly ahhing as he realised the bare cupboards and empty fridge were a concrete sign of Sakura's own neglect.

With a sigh Ibiki leaned against the kitchen counters, taking in the rooms and lingering on the sleeping Kunoichi, the feeling of possessiveness building as he made a silent promise to keep more of an eye on the pink haired medic sleeping on the couch and to do more to help.

Not knowing why it was so important to him.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_So answers and questions and Ibiki is finding his feeling of –hell he doesn't know – growing. Sorry about the ending, I'm not even sure myself if I'm happy with it but it still seemed the best place and way to end it no matter what I did._

_Hope you enjoyed._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	7. Chapter 7

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

The mission had been too much of a coincidence Ibiki decided straight away. Danzou assigning it to him easily, without the usual smirk or ooze of self-satisfaction, Ibiki agreed that certain groups within Ame were unhappy but to send the head of ANBU and two ROOT operatives to investigate was overkill.

Something was going on.

He had warned Sakura to watch her back; letting her know Anko would be around if she needed anything and under no circumstance was she to leave the hospital or her home without someone by her side. He had even ordered a few trusted ANBU to dress civilian and walk with her if needed.

He did not rush the mission but carried it out professionally and with extreme proficiency not giving his ROOT watch dogs any reason to object, they even complimented him on catching information they missed. Grunting in relief Ibiki walked through the gates of Konoha nearly four weeks after he had left. Nodding at the two Root Shinobi who were going to deliver the report Ibiki broke his usual after a mission routine; he did not go to ANBU headquarters but instead headed straight to the hospital.

The need to ensure Sakura's wellbeing with his own eyes was overwhelming, discomfort in his gut growing as one of his ANBU bumped into him on the street and tapped _her apartment_ on his wrist. Changing direction with ease he ducked under a shop overhanging using a henge to put him in his usual attire, less attention drawn than that of a six foot six ANBU walking the streets.

Without knocking he entered the Kunoichi's apartment, the smell of blood immediately hitting his nostrils he banged his way through the small apartment, eyes narrowing as he saw Sakura, sitting on the ground, a thin trail of blood falling from her wrist as her right pressed the blade to it.

"What the hell is this Sakura!" His voice boomed through the apartment as he fell on his knees and flung the kunai from her hand and held her wrist. He sighed at the shallow two inch long cut she had made. It would bleed for a while but it wouldn't even need stitches.

Searching her face he was angry to see the dead look back in her eyes, the way her face showed no emotion. "Sakura?"

It was as near a plea as he had ever heard in his own voice, the tall man pulling the pink haired woman into his lap as he sat more comfortably on the ground, taking care with her protruding stomach, the near five month pregnancy looked larger, Ibiki noting to check the fridge and cupboards once again before he left.

"He killed them."

"What?" Cold dread filled Ibiki, increasing when Sakura's pale face looked up at him.

"Hisoka went to visit her Mother in Wave Country two weeks ago. I didn't hear anything about Teri. I was put to filing last week; he forgot the main holding for files over two years are in the basement. I heard the crying . . .I." She gulped and closed her eyes. "There were no guards, nothing; he's so sure of himself. I looked in through the door, Teri was hooked up to life support but it was Hisoka."

Tears started falling, hitting Ibiki's arms as he held Sakura tight, she was beginning to shake as she told her story, Ibiki wished for the first time that her voice would be dull and not the rising panic it was now.

"Her head was turned to me; she was the only one to see me. I saw . . . . I watched the light go out of her eyes, oh Kami. I just watched as she died."

"They removed the baby by caesarean. Danzou watched the whole time. He told them not to bother with the Mother, that she wasn't that essential."

Hiccupping breath stalled Sakura's speech, huge gulping breaths taken before she continued. "He said to make sure Teri survived for more breeding stock . . . . . . I couldn't watch anymore. I ran."

Ibiki stared at the wall, holding Sakura tightly as she clung to him. Even he couldn't have fathomed Danzou being this vile, the Kunoichi that were raped were all talented, and to be able to simply decide to kill one meant he could kill all of them. Bile rose in his throat, forcing himself to swallow Ibiki listened to Sakura speak softly tears in her voice.

"I can't, won't let that be me. He'll kill me or he'll have me on life support, pregnant all the time. There's nothing to stop him from taking me, no one cares, there all gone, I'm alone . . I …"

"Stop." The command in Ibiki's voice stilled Sakura's near hysterics. The tall man not refuting anything she said, inwardly he agreed.

Dark eyes bore into tear filled emerald ones. "Do you trust me?" He got an immediate response.

"Yes."

Picking up her kunai Ibiki slashed her wrist.

Two hours later he stood at the bottom of her hospital bed, nodding at the Hokage's words.

"A pity, I thought her stronger but all Kunoichi hold an emotional weakness."

"She's young, not enough experience." Ibiki grunted.

"The babe she carries is strong." The pride Danzou held was revolting, the calculating gleam in his eye giving Ibiki pause. "Her foolishness cannot continue. Put her under surveillance."

"She already was."

"A Shinobi who thinks ahead without needing to be told, good. She fears you?" Danzuo questioned not giving Ibiki a chance to answer before adding. "You found her; she is your responsibility now."

Scowling and grumbling loudly Ibiki groaned. "Hai Hokage-sama."

"Move her into your apartment, no use moving a busy Shinobi like you. I 'll have her moved to the crèche, practice will do her good."

Bowing as Danzou left the room without another word; his guard following him Ibiki sat heavily down on the chair beside Sakura's bed, reaching to take a sedated Sakura's bandaged hand, thanking Kami it had worked and needing to figure out a plan B.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_I don't even know what to say and I wrote it, except go Ibiki._

_Despite the material I hope you enjoyed._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	8. Chapter 8

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_X-X_

_x-X_

"I've been having nightmares, but they were never like this." Sakura admitted, gratefully accepting the tea Ibiki handed her as he sank down next to her on the couch. He watched as she rubbed her eyes, wondering if the dark circles underneath her eyes would become as permanent as the Kazekage's, before dropping the pack of biscuits into her lap urging her to eat, not relaxing until with a sigh she nibbled on one.

"It was bound to happen."

A disgusted sigh blew from her lips. "I would wake and fall back to sleep or simply remember them the next morning. Not cry and wake screaming unable to sleep."

Ibiki kept his mouth shut, support and interrogation sometimes overlapped, silence was golden and sometimes letting the victim speak allowed them to reveal more than they would. They sat sipping tea and nibbling biscuits listening to the radio warble on in the darkness of the night, the static from the tv muted and then turned off.

As Ibiki began to wonder if he was losing his touch Sakura finally spoke.

"Did you warn the others?"

Ibiki simply mmmmd around his tea mug, leaning his head back against the cushion and watched the pink haired woman from the corner of his eye. Her mug was nearly empty though she seemed to hold it more for comfort than for anything else as she picked away any biscuit crumbs that had fallen on her oversized t-shirt and pants. Her voice was hesitant but sure.

"Maybe it's because I know what he plans to do with us now. There are only six of us left. Do you think he'll kill any more?"

Frowning Ibiki spoke. "I don't know. I hadn't anticipated Hisoka being killed."

"I would dream about the attack but tonight it was me that was on the bed." Without a word Ibiki took her mug from her hands and waited as Sakura played with the ends of her t-shirt, pink hair falling to cover her face. "I was strapped down, no one listened as I screamed or begged. I felt the scalpel cut me, the tissues being torn apart and then they pulled it from me. Danzou looked down at me and said let her die she's not essential." Sakura's voice was steady but empty, a hand rising to wipe her eyes but no tears had fallen, hair shook back to look at Ibiki.

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"ROOT is now implementing a curfew, ANBU missions have become more and more mundane as time goes, and with the last few months I've noticed high ranking Kunoichi are used in missions bellow their ability.

Some of my suspicions were correct but a handful have been wrong"

Ibiki left his highest suspicion unsaid – Kakashi, Naruto and Sai would most likely have faced several attempts on their lives, but even Ibiki had learned not to underestimate the blonde Kyuubi container who made friends with everyone including his enemies.

"What are you doing next?"

Ibiki snorted; did she expect him to have all the answers? But he obliged her, that feeling in his chest pushing him to reassure her.

"I'm meeting the others in a week or so, hopefully they'll have information or plans worth it and not another stupid assassination attempt that will kill half of us. The right to Hokage is not simply a position and if we kill him we'll bring war from the other Kages."

"Not Gaara though." Sakura smiled.

"No." Ibiki smiled ruefully. "He is to visit in two weeks with a delegation that should help."

Ibiki stopped himself; an idea forming that had a lot of potential but only saying. "Tsunade waking would be a major advantage."

The sad smile and slumping shoulders were exactly what he intended as he stood and pulled Sakura to her feet, placing her mug on the ground and guiding her to his bedroom. With soft words he said goodnight and leaving the door open a crack to allow the light to brighten the room, he lay down in his bed of cushions on the floor and started to think.

Five nights later, making it six in a row, a familiar scream woke him and in moments he was sitting on the bed and pulling Sakura to him. Listening to her describe her attack, how this time they didn't stop, how she couldn't wake, how it morphed into them raping her as she died from childbirth - he held her tight and swore he would do everything he could.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_This is a filler and setting up chapter! An dyes I know it's not as detailed as my other fics hence the quick updates :-)Though there are some hints for future chapter ideas. It's more progressing Ibiki and Sakura. I'm putting it that the kage's don't take uprisings well and they have to have valid reasons to allow the death of Kages, not just the people not liking him, evidence has to be proven. Kinda a ruler policing method, if that makes sense that all the kages have interest in who rules next to them and it Shinobi killed their own Kages willy nilly it would lead to chaos through all the countries._

_No chapter up tomorrow,work all day and then meeting and then course so will be gone from home 8-10.30. Hopefully next day._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x_


	9. Chapter 9

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

x-x

The bloodcurdling scream took the words right out of Anko's mouth, the purple hair Kunoichi watching in awe as Ibiki disappeared out of the room and into his bedroom. She could see his bed through the opening he had left and saw the outline of the large man as he sat down. Mouth twisting she listened to the reassuring murmurs, hands arranging the files she had brought with her as she realised just how bad the pink haired medic's nightmares were.

At the sound of the bed springs creaking she moved from her seat and put on the kettle, taking two cups down from the shelf, turning just in time as Ibiki came up behind her and instead of the green tea took out some ginger and peppermint and dropped it into both cups. Sitting down Anko watched the domestic scene, forcing her eyes to not to widen as Sakura entered, the pink haired Kunoichi was thin, her eyes haunted and ringed in black, her stomach large. It was a scene of pure ease, Ibiki stepping over and pulling out a chair as Sakura sat and pulled the red blanket she had brought with her around her, the kettle whistled and pouring two cups Ibiki added a drop of cold water to the cup with blue clouds before sitting and handing Sakura the blue cloud cup.

Sipping his own tea and watching the life return to Sakura's eyes Ibiki spoke. "Yamanaka Ino was attacked."

Anko was forgotten as she watched the two at the table with her enter their own world.

"Did they rape her?" Sakura enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Inoichi sent some of the Clan to her the moment he heard she was with Shinobi he didn't trust."

"How nice for her." Sakura stated dropping her cup on the table and clenching her fists on her lap.

"It's good she wasn't raped."

Ibiki knew that tone and pushing her cup towards her he waited for her to take another sip before dipping his head for her to continue, the anger in her eyes also hiding a lot of pain.

"Part of me wants her to feel the pain I did. To know what it is like. For her family to know and feel it. How nice for her that her Father sent help when he walked me home and told me to take care."

The anger in her voice was deepening, Anko biting her tongue in surprise at the angry bitter young woman before her. Not that it was misplaced, Anko knew it was well deserved but she was surprised thinking that the pink haired woman had become severely depressed. It was good.

"That's awful huh." The laugh was harsh. Sakura's hands starting to tremble until Ibiki reached out and took the near empty cup from her and held her hand, squeezing it.

Anko's eyes widened despite her best efforts, taking a breath before shrugging it off and commenting. "Its human."

Two sets of eyes swung to look her, a scowl covering her face at the attention. "Its human to feel that way, hell if I was you I'd want to slap the blonde stupid."

"Oh I did." Sakura admitted, sighing. "Best friends meant so little, she believed Inoichi would tell me, she never even bothered to check. As much as I want her to feel what hell is like, I wouldn't wish this on anyone."

Silence descended on the table, Sakura's eyes dimming as she remembered. Grunting loudly Ibiki interrupted her thought, pulling a file from Anko's bundle.

"You're awful with children."

Raising a pink eyebrow Sakura's voice was laden with sarcasm, prompting a snort from Anko as she quipped. "What a pity."

"Even the Hokage couldn't argue."

Rearranging the blanket around her Sakura gave a small smirk. "Guess it didn't help that I gave him the puking child calling it a rodent when he visited."

"No it didn't." Ibiki's answered eyes smiling." Nor did it help that the child had diarrhoea and the nappy was leaky."

Sakura's eyes widened in mock realisation. "I knew I had forgotten something."

Small chuckles echoed in the kitchen before Anko handed Ibiki another file and gave Sakura one.

"With the Hokage's new measures in place we're short staffed in the medic department. I persuaded the best place for me to keep an eye on you was there. As of tomorrow you will be checking stock and carrying out first aid and any basic techniques that don't need Chakra."

It was better, much better but Sakura knew Ibiki as well as he knew her now and looked at him expectantly. When dark eyes dropped to the file she flipped it open.

A sharp hiss escaped her lips as enraged emerald eyes flew over the pages, Anko filling in the blanks.

"Everytime Shizune comes near to identifying the drug they change it, we believe each time the Hokage comes to check progress and demands Shizune leaves the room to talk to him. She can't consult with any one or ask for more equipment under the Hokage's fear that someone will sabotage and try to harm Tsunade-sama." Anko snorted in disbelief.

"She's done brilliantly but-"

"I'm better." Sakura interrupted Anko, her voice pure fact no hint of arrogance as she spoke, ignoring the look the purple haired Kunoichi gave her and devouring the information before her.

"I'll need fresh samples of Shishou's blood and all the reports you can get me on the last few months. If you could get a sample of the drug I'd kiss you."

Anko's eyebrows jumped up as Ibiki smirked. "I'll have to do my best so."

"I'll also need the same equipment Shizune has."

Catching the pressed lip and locked jaw Ibiki reached over and pulled a pink strand of hair, Sakura's yelp morphing into a large yawn as the large man ordered her off. "Go to bed." A hand rose and his head tilted waiting until Sakura slumped her shoulders, frowning and giving a huff when with a laugh Ibiki pulled the file from her. "Go to bed, I'll join you shortly."

Giving a shocked Anko a goodnight Sakura left the room, closing the bedroom door behind her leaving the ANBU in the kitchen.

Waiting Anko swivelled in her chair and stood rounding on Ibiki. "What the hell is going on with you two?"

Putting away the cups and cleaning up Anko didn't ignore how he gave her his back as he answered. "Nothing."

Arms folded Anko tapped a foot, the noise rising in the quiet apartment. She was just as good at waiting as Ibiki.

"She can't sleep alone with the nightmares."

As he turned to face her Anko saw a myriad of emotions pass through Ibiki's eyes before they were shuttered away and the stoic commander she knew was before her. Picking her battles Anko nodded a headache already forming, sighing inwardly before nodding at the taller man and bidding him goodnight.

Walking in the darkness Anko saluted the ANBU that kept an eye on her as she made her way home; no one was ever alone now and the need to remove Danzou was more urgent if after nearly six months he was ordering attacks again.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_This chapter is set after Chapter 1, all the others were set before the meeting with the Clans. Ibiki is trying to protect Sakura so is not telling her anymore about In oar the clans hence the change in conversation._

_Hope you enjoyed._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	10. Chapter 10

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Dark thoughts ahead._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

Only one person, well two if you counted Anko but she would usually enter with an inappropriate greeting, would join Sakura in her ANBU lab without knocking or without the ANBU stationed at the door warning her. Ibiki's footsteps were solid on the floor tiles, no sound needed as without looking up from her microscope Sakura informed him.

"I've isolated a number of the components but I have to admit their clever. They use binding factors and proteins from a previous dose and then a unique base not to mention histamines."

Carefully removing a slide from the microscope stage Sakura sat straight and labelled it, putting it to one side before facing Ibiki. Lips pursed and eyebrows slanted. "Frankly we're lucky Shishou hasn't been killed or had a reaction to the histamines and proteins, its slowing the regulation of her Chakra so her body can't fight it off.:

Leaning against the bench Ibiki picked up Sakura's notes scanning them for anything he might need, though he trusted the woman before him habits were hard to break. "Why didn't they do that to you?"

"I'm nowhere near Shishou's ability in self-Chakra healing."

Ibiki didn't believe that, a raised eyebrow his response commenting. "Would it have harmed the foetus?"

It was unspoken but after spending so much time with her Ibiki followed Sakura's que. The child she carried was never referred to as a child, - It, foetus, embryo, those were the words used and at Sakura's sharp nod Ibiki changed the subject.

Until replacing Sakura's notes in the desk he saw another bundle. "What's this?"

"Personal notes."

Her shrug was nonchalant but as he picked up the sheets Ibiki noted the stiff shoulders and the expectant look on her face. She was prepared to defend herself and gearing up for a fight.

"Well?"

Ibiki inwardly smiled as his question caught her off guard before she relaxed and flashed him a grateful look, before he scanned the list of drugs and their known side effects.

"All the Kunoichi have had regular blood tests, checking blood glucose levels, hormones, white blood cells, iron etc., the normal pregnancy tests. But the frequency is higher – every two to three weeks, or a sudden opening in the doctor's schedule and so is the volume of blood taken. Some drugs can cause malformation, illness and miscarriage over varying degrees of time. They are checking our blood work to catch us out. Not to mention advising diet plans – no cheese or eggs. Which could cause food poisoning or in extreme cases miscarriage."

Ibiki raised his head and met Sakura's gaze without flinching, she had been eating eggs and cheese and every day. "You're looking for drugs that wouldn't show up?"

"Or one that that would cause a miscarriage but isn't known to."

Ibiki read the drug list and catalogued all the ones he knew, unfortunately poisons were more his forte and each time he thought of a drug he found it further down on Sakura's list. As Sakura started to make a note in one of the various files, Ibiki watched her comparing her to the bright, caring young woman she had been months ago, reputation was how he had known her and over the last few months it had become personal. But it wasn't enough.

"Could you do it?"

"Yes.

No"

She sighed and started to run the pen in her had through her fingers playing with it.

" I want it gone so badly." She gave a harsh laugh." I nearly always want it gone, especially when it kicks. It just reminds me, but I'm a medic I work so hard to save lives part of me argues that I can't get rid of it now, it's not just a ball of cells anymore.

I resent it so much." Pain lacing her voice as equally as hate.

"What happened, how it happened."

Sakura looked up at Ibiki, eyes softening when she saw no judgement. It would be the last thing he would give.

"Or maybe it's just the guilt I'm afraid of. Which is worse feeling it or not?" she gave him no time to answer continuing."I had no choice. I don't want it and the bloody Doctor of Danzou's chirps that when I'm holding it in my arms I'll love it. Yes it happens, but how can I love it, knowing how, knowing why!

Kami I'm such a bitch.

If I . . .Kami . .I wish the choice was taken out of my hands, like how it happened. I dream of just waking and finding myself covered in blood. And I don't feel guilty or sad Ibiki. I just feel relieved.

Her voice was so small that Ibiki nearly staggered at the feeling going through him for her. Emerald eyes were filled with guilt for admitting her feelings, her deepest desires and thoughts. She trusted him.

Dropping the files he stepped to her and pulled her up and into his arms, holding her loosely but without a problem tightening his hold when she clung to him. Without thought he kissed the top of her hair, hands caressing and rubbing her arms in reassurance. They stood in silence, simply holding on to the other, taking comfort.

Loud footsteps pounded down the hall outside the lab bringing reality back and their surroundings. Moving to replace her notes back to the right bundle he invited her to lunch, the smile on her face at his words, at his acceptance bringing one to his.

"Put everything away and we'll eat, the canteen has omelettes."

x-x

X-x

_Dia Duit,_

_I just used fancy words to deal with Tsunade's coma, not tree at all – just pretend lol._

_When it comes to abortion my own opinion is that until you are in the situation regardless of how it happened you can't know what it's like to have to decide and it is the woman's decision. Sakura has had an awful time and I'm trying to get her thoughts out, what she's feeling._

_If you don't like, stop reading the fic and don't review._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	11. Chapter 11

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

Waving Sakura on with a promise to meet her in the security area Ibiki followed Anko into her office, the purple haired Kunoichi frowning as she closed the door.

"Our ANBU were waylaid by ROOT, they got nowhere near the Kazekage. He's caught onto us."

"He caught on to us weeks ago." Ibiki admitted leaning on Anko's desk and rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. "Hopefully we can get enough done while we are amusing him. He's ruthless, determined, paranoid and cold-hearted, the things that make him a harsh and cruel leader also makes him a good tactician and a Hokage suited for war."

Anko scowled at the truth in Ibiki's words. "He's still a bastard."

Ibiki nodded in agreement, shrugging. "So am I."

"You didn't set up Kunoichi to be breeding stock." She argued, shivering at the idea and the other new regimes Danzou was implementing.

"But the others would see nothing wrong with some of it. The Mizukage would be against the Kunoichi be giving lesser missions but only if they were strong, the Raikage would be supporting the strength of the Kuniochi offspring, even the Kazekage would approve of the stricter rota's, he was exasperated by Tsunade-sama's laidback ways at times"

"But he's Naruto's friend, he won't approve of this."

"Not at all." Ibiki smiled. "Especially as Sakura was on the team to help find his student, helped rescue and saved his brother from dieing, not to mention corresponded with the hospital on latest medical techniques."

"So we try to get Haruno out with them ?"

Looking at his second in command Ibiki admitted. "Try. He's not going to make it easy. We also need to prepare for retaliation, get in contact with all teams out of Konoha to prepare and wait for our signal, try to call as many back. Get the network working as well. Anko." Ibiki face became serious as he looked the purple haired Kunoichi in the eye. "Surveillance on us has doubled, it's only a matter of days before we are questioned, get everything in order and . . . ."

He trailed off, Anko flapping at hand at him agreeing. "Yeah I know burn anything and everything, strengthen the mind blocks and prepare for pain. Yesh I'm not an amateur."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow and folded his arms waiting for her to stop, smirking as she gave him a sheepish yet defiant look and quietly admitted. "If we're taken at different times keep an eye on Sakura for me."

"Oh." Anko nodded her head, a small smile gracing her lips. "Yeah, I can do that."

Standing to the side she watched Ibiki lave her office and make his way to the security area to meet Sakura. As of the last week since the pink haired Kunoichi had started working in the ANBU lab, one was rarely seen without the other.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_I know its short but it seemed like a nice scene. I had another Ino and Sakura confrontation in mind form here but didn't feel the need. Hope you all enjoyed._

_Lots of Love, _

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	12. Chapter 12

_I have no right to Naruto._

_Make sure you read chapter 11, the alert didn't go out for it._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

"Can you come up with an excuse?"

"No need, the medics need information and the Hokage has made it practically impossible."

"Good, everything is prepared, and yes information is missing but genuine reactions are needed."

The tall man gave the other a look, the shady alleyway meeting speaking volumes to him about the situation but nodded abruptly. "Understood."

"I'll owe you one."

"We'll see what happens."

With that the two tall men disappeared, one into the darkness of the streets, an ANBU reaffirming the ROOT spies had been knocked out and the other using a Jutsu to return to his quarters.

The next day was clear and the sun shining, reason enough for a good mood but as day became evening and evening became night Gaara had had enough. They were only here for a brief twenty four hours to go over contracts, treaties and joint missions and in that time the acting Hokage had brushed off and/or changed the subject away from one of the prime reasons the Suna delegation were in Konoha for.

Finally he spoke his voice was cold and his narrowed eyes focused on Danzou as he spat. "Everything has been spoken of apart from the most important thing we are here to discuss."

A small bald man stood, scanning the minutes of the meeting and loudly verifying the topics discussed and what was left on the agenda.

"Enough." Gaara cut him off, the anger now in his voice causing the clerk to plunk down in his seat nervously as the red haired Kazekage faced Danzou and his advisors.

"Over the last few months, our letters to Haruno Sakura concerning the Hospital, medic training and the sharing of new techniques have gone unanswered."

"Doctor Isshin has been handling it-"

Danzou scowled as Gaara interrupted once more.

"Forgive me but I do not trust a medic I do not know, it is understandable that Shizune is caring for Tsuande-sama, but Haruno has proven herself capable and knowledgeable, initiating the programme after her last visit where she saved the life of my brother." He shamelessly name dropped, being on first terms with Tsuande and Shizune though he rarely used them had Danzou's advisors sitting up straight as he had barely even acknowledged their presence.

"Haruno no longer works in the hospital so she wouldn't be able to help you." The female advisor sniffed ignoring the aghast looks on the faces of the Suna Shinobi, Kankuro growling.

"What do you mean; she's the best damn medic after your Godaime and her first apprentice."

"What my advisor means is that Haruno now works with ANBU, and due to her busy schedule has been unable to reply to any questions." Danzou smoothly explained, his smile the barest twitch of his lips as he tried to convey pride in the pink haired medic.

Gaara nodded in acceptance, green eyes thoughtful. "I would like to congratulate Haruno on her promotion."

Danzou spread his hands, face disappointed. "I would be honoured to pass them on but at the moment she is unavailable."

"Then I suggest you make her available."

Danzou bristled as the command from the young Kazekage, teeth grinding as he smiled. "Sadly she will only be available after you leave tomorrow."

Baki stepped forward and with Gaara's nod of permission spoke. "It is imperative our medic speaks with her, we have a number of critical patients that Haruno was corresponding about and techniques need to be discussed. As the Kazekage's chief advisor and the one responsible for his safety I recommend that we delay our departure, if Haruno is on such a tight schedule she can escort us half way, to the Fire County border and then return. It would be enough time for us to get the information needed."

Danzou could do nothing more than grit his teeth and clench his fists under the desk as his advisors agreed with the Suna Shinobi, he was only the acting Hokage as the Kazekage reminded him and as his advisors agreed with the red haired Kazekage that keeping the relations with Suna on the positive a necessity.

None of the Suna Shinobi missed the anger radiating off Danzou, smartly keeping quiet at the realised win. As the last few documents were agreed Gaara stood up, bid all a goodnight and with his advisors and Shinobi were escorted to his quarters for the visit. None missing the heavy presence of Danzou's personal force ROOT.

The delegation waited at the gates of Konoha the next day ready to leave, all noting the repressed anger of the Hokage, the nervousness of the gate guards and the aloofness of the two ROOT shinobi by Danzou's side.

At Kankuro's gasp all turned around, none, not even Gaara unable to keep the shock form their face.

Sakura walked toward then, wearing the typical Chunnin style outfit of pants and shirt, the sleeves rolled up and the flak jacket open due to her pregnant stomach straining against the shirt. Her hair was pulled off her face showing the sharp cheekbones and obvious lack of eating and tiredness, the circles under her eyes made Gaara frown as they were nearly as dark as his own. Ibiki stood by her side handing her a small pack containing food and a drink bottle before nodding in welcome at the group.

Sakura stared at them, giving Ibiki an uneasy look as her hand rose and dropped; about to fiddle with her Shinobi headband she remembered she was no longer allowed to wear it as a non-active Kunoichi.

Ibiki loudly cleared his throat, staring hard at the Kazekage who for an instant gave an apologetic smile to the duo before stepping forward.

"Haruno-san forgive my rudeness. We had not heard, cong-"

"I was attacked and raped." Sakura was blunt, hitting GAARA, Kankuro and Baki like a sledgehammer, her voice cold and angry as she interrupted Gaara, words of congratulations were sickening and vile, only angering her further.

Gaara turned on Danzou, his Gourd shaking as his sand vibrated with his anger. "How did this happen!" more important how could it have been let happen, was Gaara's unspoken question.

"We believe Rain or Akatsuki." Danzou answered, face holding just enough sympathy and worry tor the bystanders.

"Gaara's eye's narrowed into slits, his Chakra darkening before he hissed. "Akatsuki have –"

Baki stepped forward in the blink of a eye, hand clutching Gaara's arm, forcing him to look at the former Genin-sensei, a hidden conversation carried out in a second as Baki spoke. "Why were we not informed, the presence of Akatsuki in any area is to be reported to all villages. Not to mention attacks on certain persons."

"Kunoichi are attacked all over the Shinobi counties, it is a sad fact of life. Danzou commiserated, missing the murmurs that sprung up or how the Shinobi at the gates, Izumo chief among them frowned.

Gaara hissed. "This has happened to others!"

"We are investigating."

"The other villages should have been informed immediately." Baki stated, turning quickly to give Danzou his back in obvious insult. Gaara held out his hand to Sakura, green meeting emerald as he bowed slightly to her and thanked her for joining them while nodding in reassurance to Ibiki next to her, the large torturer's stance screaming protector as he stood next to Sakura.

Just as Sakura took Gaara's hand Danzou spoke. "Two of my personal Guard will accompany Haruno so she is guarded on the return.

No one missed the sharp breath from Sakura or the way her face paled, her fear was palatable and Gaara grit his teeth from the strength in which she held his hand.

"It would be a grievous occasion if she was attacked after complying with your request."

Baki gave Gaara an eyeful, Kankuro, growling at the threat and warning as the Kazekage raising an eyebrow in question but following his Genin-sensei and trusted advisor's plea gave Danzou a nod in agreement.

Ibiki stood and watched, stance tall and rigid as he watched the Suna delegation leave, his eyes at all-time focused on Sakura until she disappeared from view. His shoulder did not slump, did not drop, one would be unable to say if he was relieved, annoyed or anything. Ibiki gave nothing away.

Not even when Root Shinobi dropped by his side, the masked face and emotionless voice informing him. "You are to come with us."

He turned and looked down on them. "Why?"

"The Hokage wishes to speak to you."

He barely blinked but in that instant Ibiki prepared himself for what was to come and without a fight or a word followed them.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_The next few chapters are going to be fun. Really hoped you enjoyed._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	13. Chapter 13

_I have no right to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

As the door closed and Ibiki was left alone in the dimly lit room, he gave a barking laugh and spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor.

First he shook his head at the state of the room. It was clichéd beyond belief, dirty, smelly and lit by one lone low watt bulb. Ridiculous. He kept the cell in ANBU spotless, the white on white walls and ceilings always giving the feeling of an asylum and making his guests nervous when roars of laughter and screams of terror intermingled. Ibiki enjoyed rolling in the trolley filled with everything imaginable, depending on the situation if he needed finesse or brute force he would get deep satisfaction from the terror in his guests eyes when he would sit and with a snap of surgical gloves roll out the scalpels, scissors, pointers, screws, even the DIY tools. Taking the time to clean each and every implement used he used the time to stoke the fires of nerves, of fear of desperation. His reputation was clear and all had an opinion on his techniques so he enjoyed changing them.

Finished comparing his own finesse with the clumsy attempts of Root Ibiki had to admit that it would probably have worked on those Chunnin level or below, maybe a few Jounin but he wasn't impressed. Rolling his neck he briefly entertained the thought that he was biased before dismissing it and started the task of cataloguing his injuries.

"I am loyal to the Hokage." _Tsuande the Godamie, the rightful Hokage you idiots._

"I do not know who lead the rebels." _Because we change the group's head every week to piss you off._

"I do not know of any rebel forces." _How are we rebels when Danzou is the usurper._

"I don't know." _Ask a different question for fucks sake, amateur._

"I haven't heard anything." _It's all written, then destroyed you idiot._

Ibiki was of the opinion that ROOT was so used to using fear as a tactic that they were unable to ask the correct questions needed to find out the truth. His answers could have been twisted in so many ways or made to explain further.

Cracking his neck, he took care not to release the ropes too much as he thanked Kami for programmed emotionless idiots. Danzou had shot himself in the foot with them in some respects.

Rolling his tongue he found three loose teeth and spat another mouthful of blood out. His left eye was already swelling shut and with the pain across the bridge of his nose and cheek bone it was a likely assumption his nose was broken, again. He knew he had at least one cracked rib, he had heard the damn snap, and hoped it was only one. Only three fingernails were intact and the small, ring and middle finger on his right hand were broken, luckily he was left handed.

Bruises, cuts, scraps the usual arraignment littered his body. Several of hours of torture and another Shinobi had entered the room and called the torturers out. Ibiki had looked for peepholes, listening points and has found several, making his wonder if Danzou had been watching and listening and now wanted the torture stepped up, it would be what Ibiki himself would do. Or were they letting him sweat?

His answer came shortly when his lovely torturers returned, one swiftly releasing him as the other spoke.

"You are to go to the hospital immediately, the Suna delegation was attacked, Haruno was injured."

Ibiki snapped up forgetting all injuries and without a word left the room, barely hearing the ROOT Shinobi add. "The Hokage wants a full report and will join you after his meeting."

He stalked though the streets and into the hospital not even seeing how those passing gave him a wide berth or incredulous looks at his tortured state. He took the stairs two at a time and stopped outside the operating theatre where Sakura could be visibly seen, a flash of pink hair surrounded by medics working on her.

"By Kami man what happened to you?"

"A better question, what is happening in Konoha?" Gaara folded his arms and asked the battered and bloodied Shinobi before him.

Blinking he became aware of Baki standing next to him, the Kazekage and his brother only a step away, a ROOT member on watch also bearing the evidence of a fight. Ibiki turned and took in the trio's dishevelled appearance, though the Kazekage barely looked ruffled his eyes never strayed from Sakura's form through the glass.

Suza's brisk exit from the room had all turning to her, the no nonsense matron's face serious as she relayed the information.

"The kunai sliced into the womb, she lost a lot of blood and the foetus was injured, add in her malnourishment and stress of her body it's not good. They might have to decide which one to save."

"Danzou's standing orders are to save the child."

Silence fell, Suza, Baki, Kankura, Gaara and Ibiki turning to look at the masked ROOT. Ibiki began to nod his head asking.

"You were one of the escorts for her?"

"Yes."

"Have you reported to the Hokage yet?"

"No, the Shinobi on guard at the gates reported the attack to him."

"Good."

Morino-san what is going on? The Kazekage ordered.

Without blinking Ibki raised his hand lightning fast and caught the Shinobi's chin ruthlessly snapping his neck and letting the body fall to the ground.

"And how are you going to hide the body?" Suza snapped, ignoring Kankura's surprise at her logical question, the trio from Suna , sans Gaara gave Ibiki quizzical looks as they ensured no one was looking.

Sand began to creep over the body."I will have to apologise to the Hokage, I thought his Shinobi was alive when I grabbed him."

Gaara's voice was quiet but green eyes spoke volumes, sand starting to scratch skin to give evidence to his claim.

"Wait."

Ibiki knelt down and lifted the mask, cursing softly as he saw the ROOT's face. "She's going to kill me."

"That was one of them?" Suza gestured at the body with disdain as she gave a look into the surgery. "She'll understand."

"I hope so." Ibiki snorted, wincing as the movement made his face explode in pain. Standing up he watched as Gaara's sand lifted the body up and without care deposited it on a bed in the corridor, before turning to Suza, the matron gasping as she properly caught the state of his hands and spied the broken nose.

Regardless of the attention he was garning Ibiki faces Suza, his voice hard, half order, half plea. "You'll save Sakura."

"She's in good hands." Suza tried to reassure the worried ANBU Commander, scowling at the cursed Isshin that was hissed from his lips.

"It's Doctor Yuik, I sent that brown noser Isshin to the other side of the hospital the second I head Sakura was here, one of the Clan heads was injured in training."

"She'll – "

Suza smiled patting Ibiki on the arm and before returning to the surgery told him. "Yuki is the best civilian doctor here, better than Isshin with his Chakra. She worked closely with Shizune., she'll look after Sakura."

The relief at those words had Ibiki closing his eyes and breathing deeply. The Kazekage's voice tearing his thoughts from Sakura, with one last look at her he turned.

"Morino-san explain now"

They went to a private room, Gaara's sand creating an effective sound barrier and as he told them the truth of what had been happening in Konoha. Outrage and anger were the main responses, Kankuro immediately seeing the position Temari could have been in if she was in Konoha. He outlined ideas, plans and what his suspicions were.

Then Gaara asked the question.

"You know who is behind the attacks on the Kunoichi, on Sakura."

"Danzou." Ibiki's answer was biting, Baki nodding as he noted aloud his query that the ROOT Guard were the attackers.

They asked more questions, asked about Team 7, Naruto's possible reactions, the effect on the Shinobi, Konoha, the friends Gaara counted in Konoha, the effect on the Shinobi Countries and if Ibiki knew of any of Danzou's long term plans.

As Ibiki finished, silence reigned in the room. A smirk, despite the pain on his face coming to his lips as Gaara folded his arms and said.

"How can we help?"

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_You will either love or hate the next few chapters. I am very excited about them __. Hope you enjoyed._

_Lots of Love, _

_The Rose and the Dagger._


	14. Chapter 14

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

x-x

x-x

Suza had personally seen to Ibiki's injuries, the ANBU Commander only permitting it when he was in the room, standing like a sentinel his eyes never leaving Sakura's form on the bed, the various machines hooked up to her beeping away. He processed Suza's words like a machine, taking in the words and nodding, finally moving when with an exasperated sigh Suza left the room eliciting a promise that he would use the nurse button to call her when Sakura woke up. Gingerly sitting down he reached out taking Sakura's hand in his, caressing the skin, tracing her fingers and thumb, settling down to rub his thumb on the back of her hand as he waited for her.

Hours passed, many times Ibiki's hopes rose and fell as Sakura would fidget, murmur or flutter her eyelashes only to settle again. Finally she truly stirred, a whosh of breath escaping from her lips as her hand trembled in Ibiki's and as he watched her eyelashes flutter she opened emerald eyes, blinked and focused on Ibiki by her side.

"Wha…happen.'d?"

"Shhh. Wait a sec. sip." Ibiki stood getting the water and straw bade her drink, his large hand helping her raise her head the slightest centimetre as she sipped the water through the straw. One hand rose gesturing she was finished and placing the drink on her bedside table Ibiki sat down, drinking in the sight of Sakura awake and looking at him, squeezing her hand he began.

"The Hokage is livid. The Kazekage is livid."

The anaesthetic had worn off and though deep rooted tiredness pulled at Sakura, she still managed to level a glare at Ibiki that shut him up. "Ibiki."

He swallowed and scooted his chair closer. "The delegation were attacked, it is believed by rogue-nins but we haven't been able to confirm it. You were injured badly. They couldn't save it."

She looked at him.

Blinked.

Swallowed.

And slowly raised her free hand to cover her stomach releasing a gasp as she found her stomach dramatically smaller, tears filled her eyes and her mouth wobbled. Quietly she began to take small open mouthed breaths before suddenly sinking her head back into the pillow and closing her eyes. Her hand never let go of Ibiki's.

Anything that could be said was interrupted with the arrival of Doctor Isshin, the pompous Doctor giving the duo a flashy smile, clucking his tongue. "Dear, dear, such a sad event. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you and save your child. The Hokage was most upset for you as well and passes on his condolences. Doctor Yuki is talented, but . ." He trailed off, giving the duo a humble smile that came off as greasy and superior as he picked up Sakura's chart and tutted reading down the page and flipping over to the other, face frowning.

"No has been in to you yet?" He didn't even give them a chance to answer, not paying attention to the pale and trembling Sakura or the barely suppressing his anger Ibiki as he continued. "The Hokage will be most disappointed." He cleared his throat and shook his head, face filling with sympathy despite his reference to Danzou. "I'm very sorry Haruno, the Kunai pierced your womb, you lost your entire volume of blood, an emergency blood transfusion was carried out but you lost your child. I'm afraid that's not all."

Neither Sakura nor Ibiki had moved, the pink haired Kunoichi gripping Ibiki's hand every time Danzou was mentioned or the Doctor gave her a sympathetic look.

With a heavy sigh Doctor Isshin, face deepening in sorrowful sympathy said. "The kunai and surgery performed left internal damage, if the kunai had entered a few inches higher or to the side or if you had immediate Chakra healing perhaps…..but as it stand now I'm afraid you won't carry a pregnancy to term."

Sakura raised her head and looked at him blankly, the silence in the room enveloping and supressing until Isshin fidgeted under her stare and, moving from one to foot to the another awkwardly . "Well . .. I'll send in Suza to explain things further and if you have any questions . . . . . . .. "

The door swung as the Doctor made his exit, Suza entering immediately after his exit frowning as she held the clip board he had thrust into her hands. She took in the stoic form of Sakura, the pink haired Kunoichii looking to the side as Ibiki held her hand and was whispering apologies to her. Suza briskly moved into the room clipping the chart back in place at the end of the bed and then moving to raise Sakura up, piling pillows behind her as she scowled Ibiki.

"I told you to buzz the moment she woke up, the last thing needed was Isshin coming in and –"

Suza stopped as she caught sight of Ibiki's pale face and downcast eyes, flickering her gaze from him to a quiet Sakura, tears were gathered in her eyes, but none fell. Forehead wrinkling in confusion the matron softly spoke. "Sakura?Ibiki?"

A shuddering breath escaped Ibiki, his large frame moving to sit on the bed and hold Sakura to him, hands well accustomed to it caressing her hair and rubbing her arms in reassurance. "I am so sorry Sakura, so sorry." Delicate hands rose and wrapped themselves around Ibiki, holding onto him for dear life.

Watching all this Suza rolled her eyes and barked. "I told you to buzz me."

Startled at her loudness the two on the bed turned, Sakura's face tear stained from silent tears and Ibiki beginning to get angry.

"Yuki and I doctored the chart."

Silence, then. "You what?" Sakura choked out.

With a smirk to rival Ibiki's Suza proudly explained. "Yes, you lost the foetus but Yuki was able remove it and repair the damage with minimal scarring. She created an incision and stitched it closed about four inches higher than the original wound, Meogi was on healing experience today and she happily used her Chakra to help heal you."

Ibiki's colour had returned, his dark eyes even happier than Sakura's in Suza'a opinion as he confirmed. "So Sakura can have children?

"Yes. If, and when she wants." Suza replied, voice hardening as she stressed Sakura's choice.

Sakura's body sagged against Ibiki's, tears slowly and silently running down her checks as she closed her eyes and took Ibiki's strength.

"Make sure only Yuki or I examine you Sakura." Suza began to list off a set of instructions, Sakura nodding her every now and again, relying on Ibiki to file it all away for her. "You should be released in a couple of days, for now rest. Both of you."

With that final instruction Suza left the room, closing the door as Ibiki squeezed his large body into the bed beside Sakura and held her as her tears dried and she went to sleep. He followed shortly, his arms never letting her go.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_A big thank you to all who have reviewed, some have pm's blocked so I can't answer and some I haven't had time to after the last chapter, I will do so for this one _

_This is not going to be very action heavy, so some will be disappointed but I have the while story outlined and I hope you will enjoy it, though yes Sakura is going to make some suffer with Ibiki's help lol._

_Hope you enjoyed._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	15. Chapter 15

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

Uncomfortable was a state Ibiki was not used to. But since Sakura had been told of the attack and loss of the foetus she had carried she had become quiet. Not the withdrawn borderline depression that had engulfed her after her rape but a still thoughtful quiet that made Ibiki uneasy because for the first time in months he was unable to decipher her moods, thoughts or actions.

After five days of recovery and monitoring, to keep up appearances for her doctored chart Sakura was to finally be allowed home. After the Chakra restraints were removed. Sakura's anticipation was palatable, the pink haired Kunoichi wary for the arrival of Danzou, or an order that they were to be kept on, or any reason for him to interfere. He had been blessedly absent and they weren't going to chance their luck by asking. Fluids through the IV, an increase in appetite and sleep had Sakura looking healthier and no longer like she had been rescued from a torture camp, as time passed Ibiki reached out and took her hand squeezing it in reassurance as the hour struck. Ibiki was a master, his emotions a tool and weakness/strength he controlled well, he hid the hurt and didn't even twitch when Sakura's hand had stiffened in his, he knew she had debated whether to leave it or pull away and he equally hid well the relief he had felt when she had returned his squeeze.

When the door opened to reveal Suza, both tensed, backs straightening and breath held immediately relaxing in relief when Suza smiled. "You are free to go, no orders to say otherwise and the Chakra restraints are to be removed."

"Thank Kami" Sakura's voice held a world of emotion, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes until she blinked them and eagerly held out her hands, loosing Ibiki's hand as she gave a trembling smile.

Ibiki stood and letting Suza take his spot watched as the matron used the Chakra key tags to open and remove the restraints. He moved in an instant catching Sakura as the rush of Chakra through her system caused her to cry out in pain and bow her back, head slumping forward as she breathed heavily, big gulping breaths as she tried to take the pressure, slumping against Ibiki as her head spun Chakra settling back into her body, filling her blood vessels, organs and sinking into her tissues and into her very being.

Weak from the rush she giggled slightly, light headedness similar to the effects of morphine passing slowly, closing her eyes she savoured the feel of her Chakra, the tingling as it passed around her body. The missing piece of her body, of her soul returned.

"Give yourself a few minutes to adjust; it's been six months so you'll need to take it easy for a few days and you'll need supervision when you start training again."

Suza advised Sakura before summarizing the usual patient release instructions the pink haired Kunoichi nodding easily having given it numerous times.

As she stiffened in his hold and started to sit on her own Ibiki slowly let her go, standing and moving to lean against the wall, nodding with her at Suza's instructions.

"I'll keep an eye on her."

"I know you wi-"

"I'm going to back to my own apartment." Sakura interrupted Suza, not looking either in the eye and missing the open look of hurt that flashed across his face for the briefest second.

"Sakura."

Sakura ignored Ibiki, looking at Suza instead." I'll be going to my apartment; I'll rest for a few hours and then see."

Frowning at the duo Suza felt a pang of sympathy for the tall man now standing up straight and looking down at the pink haired Kunoichi on the bed with what she would call pain in his eyes. Though she knew Ibiki would deny it to his dying day, pursing her lips she nodded her head, it wasn't her place to get into arguments. "I'll leave you to get dressed, come to the nurse's desk when you're ready."

Silence encompassed the room as Suza left, Sakura getting out of the bed and to her feet unsteadily, stepping back when Ibiki moved to help her. Turning her back she jerkily removed her gown and began pulling on her clothes listening to Ibiki as he spoke but not looking at him.

"This wasn't a sprain or a silly accident Sakura, you need to come home and rest, you shouldn't be alone." Ibiki swallowed forcing himself to stop speaking, hands loose on his side, fingers curling into a fist to stop himself reaching out to her.

"I'm going to my apartment. I need to think, to decide what I'm going to do now." Dressed Sakura turned, hiking her bag up on her back, head down she still didn't make eye contact with Ibiki.

"Decide . . . be smart Sakura you can't attack him!" Panicking Ibiki stepped up, hand holding her shoulders as worry over rode him. If she tried to attack Danzou she would be killed, no second chance, no leniency, "You have to recover; this won't be won with force we have to be smart."

Stepping away she broke Ibiki's hold and tucking her hair behind her ears she looked up at Ibiki, emerald eyes meeting dark as she softly spoke. "You're going to be late for your shift."

Without another word Sakura left the room, the door swinging shut as Ibiki was left standing in the middle of the hospital room, feeling as if he had been punched in the gut and the intestines dragged out of him.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Not what you were expecting huh? Don't worry you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter, just a day or two. Hope you enjoyed._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	16. Chapter 16

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_X-x_

_x-x_

There was dust on the counters, on the cups on the sink and on the furniture. Nearly five months away from her apartment had dust and grime everywhere. The rooms were cold and had the distinct unused feeling that came from being empty for so long. She had stood in the middle of the living area for nearly fifteen minutes after she had closed the front door before wandering through all the rooms, noting how everything had been left as it was the day Ibiki had slashed her wrist, even the blood stains on the floor.

She had forgotten her apartment so quickly, trusting Ibiki to care for her, not questioning when he had brought her to his apartment and her clothing, underwear, toiletries and even some jewellery had been waiting for her.

Sinking into the sofa Sakura ran her hands through her hair, breath catching when they fell on her flatter stomach. Softly she cupped her stomach, raising her shirt to touch the skin she caught sight of the tiny stretch marks that had just begun to form over the last month. Huffing she dropped her shirt and shook her head, the need to do and not think about herself causing her to reach into her bag and take out a copy of the file she had been working on. She had spent the last five days thinking, not ready to ask questions or make decisions, putting it off a little longer would make no difference.

Ibiki growled, ignoring the concern and worry coming off those behind him. He had dropped all subtly, all tact, all finesse and gave into his baser instincts. He wasn't interrogating or even questioning as he had attempted to do at the beginning, on the third prisoner he was relishing the pain.

He grunted again savouring the pain that radiated up his arm as he hit the prisoner, breathing loudly as he kicked and beat the man. The thud that rose as he made contact, the hurt breathing and the movement of his own muscles, the momentum and swing of his body, the sweat gathering from his body was satisfying, releasing.

With one more swing he heard the snap.

Scowling as the now dead body slumped before him Ibiki clenched his teeth and shook out his blood covered fists suddenly cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders in relief. He felt a little better.

A very little bit.

Looking up at the clock on the wall, very high up and imbedded into the wall itself so it was virtually impossible to remove and use as a weapon Ibiki eyes widened in surprise as he saw that over twenty hours had passed since he had left the hospital.

"Bring in the next one."

Ignoring the looks – even though the ANBU were masked he knew they giving him all manner of looks he turned watching dispassionately as the dead Shinobi was dragged out feet first, hands trailing on the concrete floor leaving a trail of blood behind. As the door opened bringing in the next prisoner Ibiki raised an eyebrow, Anko pushing aside the ANBU that held the pale, trembling, blabbering and now self-soiling Shinobi who had dissolved at the sight of his dead pulverised comrade.

She leant up and whispered in his ear, Ibiki turning his head so sharply Anko was forced to move back as she met his gaze squarely and nodded in confirmation. It only took a few seconds and Ibiki made his decision. "Finish up here."

Long coat billowing behind him Ibiki marched out of the room, brushing past the prisoner who fainted at his proximity much to Anko's displeasure. Swiftly he made his way through the halls of ANBU Headquarters, stopping at the white door and taking a deep breath. Carefully he opened the door and entered, closing it behind him and watched.

She look tired, not the ready to collapse at any moment sickly exhaustion she had exhibited during her pregnancy, she just looked plain tired. Sleeves pushed up past her elbows, hair tied up with tendrils falling down, clothes slightly rumpled as she focused her entire being on the microscope before her, hand reaching out to write as she mumbled to herself.

After a few minutes he couldn't help himself. "What are you doing here?"

His voice had been soft, deceptively so but in the quiet of the lab it was like a boom causing Sakura to start momentarily before she resumed her writing and dropped the pen, shoulders tight as she stated. "I think I have it."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes, focusing on the cause that had fuelled them for months rather than what beat inside him. "How soon?"

Achingly slow she turned to look at him, the chair creaking as it swivelled, emerald eyes looked up and taking the file she had been writing on Sakura stood and handed it to him explaining. "It's not a cure, not exactly, more of an accelerant – help Shishou's body metabolise the drugs quicker and hopefully get her Chakra working again. As her body works faster it will gain immunity and she should wake up in a few weeks. I need to do some tests first."

Ibiki nodded, looking at Sakura's face, frowning as he spoke, both at the stupidity and the lack of censure of his own mind. "You haven't slept."

It was like her face shuttered down, similar to the shops in the Land of Iron when the gates came down. "No."

The file held tightly in his hand he had to ask. "Why?"

Getting no answer he took the fact that she hadn't moved away from him as a positive sign. "You wanted to be on your own, come to your decision – did you?

Dammit Sakura are you going to do something foolish?"

"I wasn't going to attack him. No matter how much I wished to. I am not suicidal." Sakura moved back to lean against the counter taking care not to harm any of the slides behind her as she reached up and tightened her ponytail, watching Ibiki's sigh in relief she finally caught sight of the blood on his hands and speckled on his clothing.

"I had a lot to think about Ibiki." Sakura admitted her voice barely a whisper but heavy in tiredness. "The last few days I couldn't stop my brain or my body. I felt only the tiniest guilt that I had lost it, relieved that I had, but then guilty that I was so relieved. I couldn't even decide how I felt.

My body felt strange to me, no more movements, no more discomfort and through it all one thing kept pounding in my brain. And I couldn't get rid of it."

Hands reached down to hold onto the counter she leant against, head bowing before rising and visibly gulping Sakura asked with determination.

"Did you organise it?"

She met his eyes, gaze for gaze neither looking away as Ibiki stood tall, shoulders straightening. "Yes, I got Baki to agree t-"

"No Ibiki." Sakura interrupted him, voice not rising or hardening, emerald eyes looking into his very soul as she stood up. "In the hospital you apologised, but you weren't upset you spoke of how Gaara and Danzou were livid but not you. When Isshin said I couldn't have kids you couldn't stop apologising and you were more relieved that me when it wasn't true.

It was guilt."

Ibiki forced himself to look at her, saw the tears gathering in those emerald eyes and clenched his jaw.

"So I ask again Ibiki." She stepped up to him, inches from his body and looked up at him. "Did you organise the attack on us, order that I be injured enough to lose it."

"Yes."

Ibiki braced himself for pain, shocked when soft lips met his, dark eyes looked down and tentively he reached up to touch Sakura's cheek, their breath intermingled, he could feel it hers on his lips and saw it in her face. Dropping the file he held, one hand wrapped around her waist pulling Sakura against his body as the other went from her cheek to the back of her head, returning the kiss, devouring her as lips melded. Eyes closed in rapture as Sakura returned it, holding onto Ibiki as tightly as he held her.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_I have been waiting so eagerly to write this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and once again thank you for all the reviews._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


End file.
